Hatred?
by butchercup18
Summary: Buttercup has so much hatred towards the RRBs and wanted nothing to do with them. She never expected them to come back to Townsville and she never thought she'd come in contract with them. Butch presses her into a challenge and she can't say no. She regrets her decision later that night. Sorry I suck at summaries but I hope you read this


OK so it is my first time writing a fanfiction and I am horrible at where punctuation goes so very sorry about that not to mention past tense and present tense. But anyways I love Buttercup so much she is my favorite powerpuff and I ship her very hard with Butch. Please leave comments about what you think. Also the college the girls go to is very small because it's private and was very hard to be accepted into, you'd either have to have lots of money, extremely high gpa, or connections. News travels quickly there.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the three most powerful girls in townsville. Blossom is the bossy and intelligent one. Bubbles the nice and gentle one. Buttercup is the strongest and sarcastic one. Together they are the PPGs. They are all drop dead gorgeous too. Blossom has long straight red hair that reaches her waist, big pink eyes with long lashes, nice red plump lips, and a great body structure. Bubbles has long and curly blond hair that reaches her mid back, big sky blue eyes with thick lashes, and full pink lips. She has what most girls call a perfect body. Buttercup has long wavy raven hair that reaches her thighs, big emerald green eyes with thick long lashes, and a mixture of pinkish red thick lips. She has a B Cup and a big ass. She has a toned stomach and nice muscles. Blossom is 5'4, Bubbles is 5'2 and Buttercup is 5'3. They are all 21 and are currently in college.

Buttercup

I am still a tomboy who loves to fight and hang out with the guys but I am a little bit more girlish from when I was in Highschool. I used to have short black hair, would only wear baggy pants, and I would never put on any type of dress, skirt, high heels, or makeup. Now I wear skirts and dresses occasionally with heels, and I enjoy putting on very little makeup. I wear black winged eyeliner but I don't need mascara because my eyelashes are naturally thick, long and curved up. I have an eyebrow piercing, a nose ring, and a tongue ring. My ears are completely pierced and I have my nipples and stomach pierced. I love piercing if you couldn't tell. I also have some tattoos. I have a snake wrapped around my right hand, and on my left hand FUCK YOU on my middle finger. My sister Blossom always tells me that it'll look horrible if I get anymore but I just might to annoy her. Bubbles thinks it matches my personality. I have grown close to my sisters this past year. Before I would barely talk to them. They seemed to be in there own world just as me. All of us are completely different and only have one friend in common. But we've started hanging out more and I hate to admit it but I do enjoy their company…. Most of the time at least. I started to think of them before I realized I was late to class. I grabbed my things slammed the door shut and raced towards my car.

Bubbles

As I was walking I saw a crowd of girls flocked to three guys. I couldn't see their faces so I decided to get a little closer. When I finally had a good look I began to realize their faces were very familiar and I panicked. I knew exactly who they were. When I finally snapped out of it and looked down I noticed I dropped all of my stuff. I picked it up quickly hoping and praying that the boys would be to preoccupied to notice me. I picked up everything and ran knowing I have to tell Blossom. I finally spotted her and I rushed to her.

Blossom

"I hear there are some new faces around her and they're beautiful." said Bunny. I looked at her and laughed. Bunny is always the first person to know the gossip. She is also very picky when it comes to guys so they must be good looking. (I assume they are guys.)I glanced up and saw Bubbles, she was walking very fast. She walks over to me with a worried look on her face and I immediately know something was wrong. "Bubbles what's wrong?" I asked when she reached me and Bunny. She looked at the floor for a second then looked back at me. "They're back." she says. I was very confused on what she was talking about. "I'm not sure I follow? Who is they exactly?" I said. She looked very upset. She whispers "Boomer, Brick, and Butch." I immediately felt my heart drop. I grabbed her hand and walked her to a quiet corner. Bunny seemed to get the memo and went to go talk to her other friends. I looked at the floor for a second trying to gather my thoughts. "We cannot under any circumstances let Buttercup find out." I whispered. She nodded her head and grabbed me. She started walking towards the art department and I knew we're going to go get Buttercup.

Buttercup

I have been hearing things about new boys arriving at school and I can't help but think the guys must be attractive to have all the girls in the school talking about them. I started walking outside when Bubbles and Blossom ran up to me. "Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles called. "Girls I thought we were meeting at the cafeteria?" I asked slightly confused. "Change of plans I want sushi." Blossom said. I frowned knowing something was up because Blossom never wants to go to sushi unless she's hiding something from me. "NO! I want ice cream." Bubbles quickly says. I looked at them suspiciously before nodding my head. "Okay let's go get ice cream then because I don't have a lot of time till my next class." I said as I started walking. Bubbles grabbed my arm and explains how tonight there was going to be a party at Princess house. We might not be super close with her but she always invites us to her parties. I absolutely love her parties so I agreed to go with her and Blossom.

Blossom

I am glad that Bubbles is talking to Buttercup and distracting her because I have to think of a plan to keep her and the boys from meeting. The last time we saw the RowdyRuff Boys they almost killed Bubbles and I. Buttercup came to the rescue and flew us away. The hate she has for them is stronger than anything in the world. Especially Butch. He was the strongest out of the boys and the only one who could take on Buttercup. He spit in her face and she blacked out. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life. Her eyes were no longer emerald green, they were black. Even with all that power he had taken her down and Bubbles and I had to save her seconds before he killed her. We barely escaped ourselves. Buttercup has never gotten like that with any villain we've ever fought before. I didn't even know she had that kind of power. To be honest it scares me to know she has that kind of power. She could kill so many people in such a short amount of time. I still love her though and I pray that she'll never have to go through a traumatizing experience like that again.

Bubbles

We finally reached the ice cream shop and I ordered cotton candy ice cream, Blossom ordered strawberry ice cream, and Buttercup ordered mint chocolate chip. We sat down at a table and sat in silence before Buttercup broke the silence. "So, how were your guy's classes." I looked at Blossom to see if she was going to answer first but I noticed that she had her thinking face on and I assume it's a plan to keep Buttercup from meeting the boys. As much as I hate those boys I absolutely positively do not ever again want to see Buttercup lose her mind. She scared me and Blossom shitless. I made eye contact with Buttercup and told her all about how I hate math class and how it makes me feel stupid. She nodded her head agreeing while Blossom finally snapped out of her trance and joined the conversation. "Bubbles, Buttercup you know for a fact you aren't dumb. You guys just don't like to study." Blossom says as nicely as possible but slightly irritated at the fact we don't study. Buttercup and I glanced at eachother for a second before cracking up. Blossom knew we didn't study even after we swore we studied and that's what made it so funny. Buttercups phone dinged and she glanced down at it. "Looks like I don't have to go to my next class it got cancelled." Buttercup said as she does a little happy dance in her seat. "I guess I'll go back to school get my car and head home after this." Buttercup says as she gathers her stuff together. I glanced at Blossom who looked very pleased to hear this news, probably because she doesn't want her running into the boys.

We made it back to the parking lot and we waved to Buttercup as she drove away. I looked at Blossom. "Blossom this is a huge problem." I say as we start heading to my car, we didn't have a class either and Blossom asked for a ride today. She stayed quiet for a second before nodding her head. "Bubbles do not let Buttercup run into them and we have to stay away from them too." Blossom said before she opened her door and got in the car. We drove home in painful silence not knowing what to do or say.

Brick

The Powerpuff girls attend the same college we were accepted in. I said. Boomer and Butch immediately stopped what they were doing and came over to where I was. Boomer looked suspicious and Butch looked extremely happy. Boomer has turned somewhat sweet since we last fought the Powerpuff Girls. He feels sorry for almost killing Bubbles. But Butch and I, we enjoyed that fight. Well at least Butch did. Buttercup would have killed Boomer and I if Butch wouldn't have stopped her. I could take her and probably be just as skilled as her when she wasn't psycho. Her eyes turned black and it immediately reminded me of Butch when he gets extremely mad. But he didn't even have to get into that phase before taking down her. "What should we do with the girls?" I asked. Boomer looked to the floor. "Lets fight them!" Butch said while he had that psychotic smile on his face. Boomers face turned pale. "NO! We cannot fight them, we just got accepted to this college." Boomer said with a straight face. "I agree, we should do something else." Boomer and Butch looked at each other for a second before looking back at me. "Like what" Both Bummer and Butch said. "" I smiled before grabbing my backpack. "Boomer takes Bubbles, Butch you take Buttercup, and naturally I get Blossom. "It is not illegal to bug the shit out of someone, now is it?" I asked while laughing. We could easily get the girls kicked out. As much as they annoy us Blossom and her two sisters have very short tempers. Especially Buttercup. "Butch, it's your job to get Buttercup to break."I said as I grabbed my keys and headed out my apartment with them.

Butch

Buttercup! Buttercup! She is all I can think of right now. The last time I saw her I really wanted to end her life. But then again I would have no one who I could fight that wouldn't break immediately. That made it so much more fun as I was fighting her. The last time we fought my brothers almost killed Bubbles and Blossom. If Buttercup didn't blast me through ten walls and then blast my brothers off then fly away with them they would have been dead. Even with all that power she's weak. She ran away with her sisters. But this one time I spat in her face and and I could immediately feel her change. She dropped her head for a split second and when she looked up her eyes were black. We fought for awhile before I finally struck her down. Her sisters got her before I could finish the blow but now I can fight her again. It's been so long I cannot wait. Even if I can't hit her I can press her to hit me. Then technically it is self defense.

I started to walk to class when I spotted a girl who looked just like Buttercup but girly. She was wearing a dark green hoodie with black skinny jeans that had holes in them. Her hair reached her thighs and I knew that couldn't be Buttercup. I stared at her for a second before I noticed to familiar girls run up to her. "Buttercup!" The two girls called and my heart stopped. I almost burst out laughing. How the fuck did Buttercup go from a dude to a princess?! I was shocked. I started to walk to class with a huge grin on my face knowing this was going to be worth it. After my class ended I heard some girl Princess or whatever talking about a party. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "I happened to have heard you're throwing a party" I said as she turned to look at me. She just stared at me for a second before grabbing my hand. "Of course of course! You must be one of the new kids. The party is going to be at my house. You must come!" She said with sparkles in her eyes. "I definetly be there." I said with my flirtatious smirk. She gave me her address and I walked towards my car. My brothers and I love to party so we'll have a good time.

Boomer

When Butch, Brick, and I got to school it was like we were famous. Everyone knew who we were. The girls flocked to us and bombarded us with questions. "Do you have a girlfriend?!" "How old are you?!" "What are you majoring in?!" "What classes do you have?!" There was so many questions being thrown at us. I glanced up and noticed a girl gathering her things on the floor. She grabbed her stuff and ran away. From what I saw she was very pretty and was probably late to class. She reminded me of Bubbles. It made my heart sink. When I was in high school I was a horrible person who couldn't control myself. I blame it on living with Butch and Brick. I almost killed Bubbles. Everytime I think about that my heart hurts. I mean don't get me wrong fighting and beating them is completely different from killing them. I regret almost killing her but I don't feel like I should apologize. I've seen people murdered before, in fact i've done it myself. Bubbles is the one person I feel sorry to but I didn't kill her so no need to apologize. Plus no room for the both of us. Shes good, I'm evil. She'll get in the way of our plans. We can't let them continue to go to the same school as us. Butch probably has a plan to get Buttercup to break and that'll probably get them all kicked out, but hey, why let Butch have all the fun.

Buttercup

I looked at the clock and noticed it's 9:30pm. Blossom and Bubbles were going to be picking me up in five minutes to head down over to Princess's party. I was wearing a dark green tube top ripped jeans that were black, and black vans. My hair was curled and I had gave myself wing eyeliner. My phone began ringing and I knew Blossom and Bubbles were here to pick me up. Blossom never drinks because it hurts her stomach so she's mine and Bubbles designated person. She still had fun dancing though considering that's all she does with her life besides science and fighting crime with Bubbles and myself. Bubbles and I were going to get fucked up. We would always drink until we blacked out but last time Blossom said if we drank that much again she'd fuck us up. I grabbed my dark green backpack and ran downstairs. I got in Blossoms car and we drove off to Princess's party.

The music was pounding and everyone was getting tipsy. We greeted Princess and split up to go find our friends. I immediately found my best friend Mitch. We high fived before heading towards the drinks. I was starting to get tipsy and was grinding on Mitch. We had that kind of friendship, we didn't like each other but we could fuck if we wanted to. I stopped when I noticed Bubbles talking to someone very angrily. I started to walk over when someone stepped in front of me. I looked up and felt sick to my stomach. I felt weak all of a sudden and I started to fall. Mitch caught me and sat me down. I couldn't breath and I was hyperventilating. I heard Blossom yell my name. I finally calmed down and my buzz was completely gone. I was staring at Butch Jojo straight in the eyes. He crouched down and had that hideous grin on his face. I began to stand up and so did he. Butch towered over me. I was about to launch at him when Bubble and Blossom grabbed my arms. I started to feel rage consume my body. "BUTCH! BUTCH JOJO! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I screamed at him. He simply stared at me with the same stupid smirk. He started laughing and that was it. I broke free from my sisters and started to chase him. He flew outside of the house and I followed him. He was fast but so was I. I could hear my siblings calling after me but I couldn't stop. I finally caught up to him and I punched him through a tree. But it didn't affect him at all, he still had that damned smirk on his face. "Buttercup, I missed you." Butch said with sarcasm dripping after each word. "Well I sure as hell didn't miss you." I said as I shot bright green lasers at him. I just kept shooting them until there was dust flying everywhere and I couldn't see anymore. I stopped and he punched right in my stomach and I went flying. I felt myself break four or five trees before finally stopping. I couldn't move. I have never been punched that hard. I felt myself blacking out. I looked up once more to meet him in the eye and then I knocked out. I woke up and my sisters were surrounding me. I jumped up on the alert. "WHERE IS HE?!" I yelled. "Buttercup! Calm down this instinct! You cannot just go and attack people when you feel like it! You're lucky you just got knocked out!" Blossom said giving me her signature glare. "Buttercup, what Blossom is trying to say is that you went and attacked someone who did nothing to you. Also we can get kicked out of school if they find out you attacked someone" Bubbles said as softly as she could. I stared at them for a second, rage was building up inside me very quickly. What did they say?! I'm lucky I just got knocked out? Someone who did nothing to me?! My head hurt so much and I knew I was going to puke. I turned around a let it flow. Blossom looked disgusted while Bubbles ran a couple feet away. "I understand Blossom. It won't happen again leader. I'll control my emotions since I don't want to get kicked out of school" I said before walking back towards the party. I turned my head slightly. "But for right now, I need to get fucking drunk. Any objections?" I said as calmly as I could. They glanced at each other real quick before agreeing to go back to the party.

I walked back inside and no one seemed to have notice the brawl between me and that scumbag. Mitch ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Buttercup, what the hell just happened?" He asked looking very confused and worried. "Who was that and why did yo…" I slapped my hand over his mouth and fake laughed. "Oh my god bro you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I completely thought he was someone else and I am drunk so it intensified my hatred." I said while still fake laughing. He shoved my arm and laughed. "Buttercup you crazy bitch! What if you killed him." He was cracking up which made me crack up. I was calm now and I grabbed him and headed towards the bar. That dick was there too. I felt my stomach turn again. But Mitch had already went up ahead of me. I calmed down took deep breaths and decided I wouldn't let Butch bother me. Fuck him, his brother and their fathers. I won't pay attention to them. I am a new person. I took a couple more deep breaths then walked up next to Mitch. I heard him(Butch) laugh. "Hey Buttercup." Butch said with a smirk on his face. All the girls that surrounded him immediately glared at me. I could care less about the girls but him, I couldn't stand him. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to end him and his brothers lives. I choose to ignore him till one of the girls said "Hey bitch, didn't you hear him? He said hey." She was glaring at me, clearly not caring who I was at all. I stared at her before walking up to her. "What did you just call me?" My eyes were glowing green and she backed up. "No seriously, I want to know, what did you call me?" I asked with a smile. To be honest she was tough no one ever had the balls to talk shit to me, I mean it was rare. She stepped up to me and got in my face. "Since you clearly can't hear I said Hey bitch, he said hey. You can't do anything but threaten people with that power of yours. What are you going to do, kill me? A civilian who did nothing wrong." I burst out laughing. This bitch really thought she could take me. Even without using my powers I could kill her. I am trained in all types of martial arts. I cocked my head. "You're interesting. I like to play with interesting people." I said with an evil tone. Mitch seemed to get the memo and walked in front of me. He glanced at the girl and grinned "Oh you would be the one to test Buttercup." Mitch said plainly. He glanced up at me and whispered "This is the girl I broke up a couple months ago because she says and thinks she can do whatever she wants. Not to mention she has a mouth on her." Then he turned to her and back at me and said really loud "She wanted me to stop being friends with you because she said you're to hot." She turned bright red. Butch seemed be staring at us very carefully. Like he was observing me. I choose to ignore Butch but to get back at the girl I grabbed Mitch and looked the girl straight in the eyes before making out with him. Mitch was a great kisser by the way I loved making out with him. After I finished I noticed the girl had left. Which left Butch. "Oh you're still here." I asked not really caring. He was just staring at me. I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm. I swung around ready to hit him but I stopped my fist. "What Butch?!" I asked with pure hatred. "Drinks. Let's have a drinking competition. Unless you think you'll lose?" He said smirking again. "You're on." I said. Mitch and I were the best drinkers ever. But because of the Chemical X my tolerance was much higher than Mitches. I could easily take Butch. "Mitch you be judge." I said.

Butch

"Hey Buttercup" I said as she walked up with the guy she was with before. I honestly didn't think she would be able to get back up after I knocked her ass out. Honestly I thought if she saw me again she'd attack. She ignored me and the girl that was clinging to be stood up. "Hey bitch, didn't you hear him? He said hey." I was shocked. I have never heard anyone stand up to Buttercup like that. Buttercup doesn't take shit from anyone. Buttercups eyes started glowing and she had a smile on her face. I hate to admit it but she looked fucking hot. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her hair, her body, her face, everything was just so different. I zoned out but when I zoned back in that guy was in front of the two girls. Buttercup grabbed his face and started making out with him. It disgusted me on how much it looked like she was enjoying it. I looked away and the girl ran away with her face bright red. When she finished and started to walk away I grabbed her arm. She was about to hit me but stopped. "What Butch?!" She asked with pure hatred. It made my heart skip with excitement. I know how much Buttercup hates me that why I know she can never turn down a fight with me. "Drinks. Let's have a drinking competition. Unless you think you'll lose." I said smirking. "You're on. Mitch you be judge." Buttercup said. I'm going to make her regret tonight. After an hour of shots Buttercup was looking pretty tipsy yet not drunk. I had a plan. Make myself look like I'm about to pass out and make a bet with her. "Buttercup, let's make a bet." I said making sure to slur my words. "Deal! If I win you and your idiotic brothers leave my school… better yet leave townsville and never come back." Buttercup said very harshly. "Deal." I leaned in close to her and whispered "But, if I win you have to sleep with me." She turned bright red but didn't back down. Mitch looked at us confused and I just shot him a drunk smile. 20 more shots, 30, 40, 80, and she was done. Mitch had went to go get her sisters but and she knew I had played her. Her eyes were glowing green but she didn't dare make a move. She just said "Fuck you, you fucking played me!" I laughed. "We had a deal." I said smirking.

Buttercup

I was staring at him. I couldn't drink anymore but I was still conscious of everything that was happening. Mitch went to go get my sisters and I knew it was time. I stretched out my arms. "Carry me. I don't want to walk." I said rudely. I might not be blackout drunk but if I tried to walk I would fall right now. I regretted saying it almost immediately. This retard grabbed me and threw my over his shoulder. I was so embarrassed I hide my face and started cursing him out. "Butch put me down right fucking now i'll walk." I said as I tried to escape his grasp to no avail. Butch was completely sober to. He must be a fucking alcoholic. "Hey dick." I said to him as we got outside. "What Butterbitch?" He asked. "Are you a fucking alcoholic? You must be to be able to drink that much." I said as we stopped at a car. The car was a BMW and I hated him even more. He put me down and turned away from me to call someone. I decided I didn't want to go through with the deal and I started backing away very quietly and when I was sure he wasn't looking I turned around ready to walk back to the party and my sisters. When I turned around I met two glowing forest green eyes. I just glared at him. "I never knew Powerpuff Girls went back on their words." He said frowning. My eye twitched. I opened the door of his beautiful car got inside and slammed the door. I was going to make him regret those words. He got in the car and started driving. He turned on the aux and **Yoppa B.A.M - On Me ft smokepurpp** started playing. As much as I hate Butch I like the song. We were driving into a very rich neighborhood and then it finally hit me. Why the fuck am I going to have sex with Butch? Why did I fucking agree to this? Why was I actually going through with this? But I knew it was too late. I clenched my fist. The only person I actually liked having sex with was Mitch. "Ugh. Are we almost fucking there?!" I spat. He didn't even glance at me. "BUTCH!" I yelled. He slammed on the breaks and if I wasn't wearing my seatbelt I would have flew out of the car. "Buttercup shut the fuck up." Butch said in a low growl. I'm so fucking pissed. This is the guy I want to kill, I want him and his brothers to suffer yet here I am in his car because I can't say no to a fucking bet. We pulled up in a very expensive looking condo. "Who's place is this?" I said not believing Butch and his brothers could live here. "I bought this place, something you could never do with your low paying shitty part time job." Butch spat at me while glaring.

Butch

I'm going to break her is all I keep thinking. She's rude and annoying. Loud and obnoxious. We pull up to my condo and I see on her face disbelief. She probably thinks this is a friends house or something. What a cunt. "Who's place is this?" She asked. I knew it. "I bought this place, something you could never do with your low paying shitty part time job." I spat at her. She looked shocked. Then her glare returned. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to my front door. I unlocked the front door and pushed her in. I stepped inside and started walking to the stairs. She followed me. We walked up the stairs, down the hall then to the master bedroom. With my super hearing I could hear her heart beat going faster and her breath hitch. I opened the door for her then when she walked in I closed the door behind me.

I really suck at stories sorry if it doesn't make sense or if it isn't good but it'll get better I promise. The next chapter is going to be lemon so be prepared. Well anyways i hope you read it till the end also please please leave reviews thanks.


End file.
